Missing
by SkittleMachine
Summary: 1983 - The year of rock and roll; people of all ages gathered together to celebrate and have fun at the boardwalk of Santa Carla. Drinking, smoking and taking drugs was a part of their daily lives. Sunset was a time that struck fear into the hearts of most of them, for one reason alone; The Lost Boys. The tormentors of the boardwalk. They did what they want, when they want.
1. Prologue

1983 - The year of rock and roll; people of all ages gathered together to celebrate and have fun at the boardwalk of Santa Carla. Drinking, smoking and taking drugs was a part of their daily lives. Sunset was a time that struck fear into the hearts of most of them, for one reason alone; The Lost Boys. The tormentors of the boardwalk. They did what they want, when they want and no one was brave enough to stop them. And those who did, were never seen again.

The Lost Boys were the monsters that parents told their children about at night, the monsters that killed without remorse.

Kasey Grace failed to believe in Vampires; they are fiction right? that's what she grew up believing...Until the day that her sister Star disappeared; days passed and she slowly began to lose hope that she would ever find her again.

And then, she met them, The Lost Boys, the one's who would trap her for eternity and there was no escaping when they had you in their clutches.


	2. Fascination

The wind was particularly calm that night, a simple breeze washed through the boardwalk, leaving a faint pink blush on the cheeks of the citizens and a refreshed feeling coursing through their veins.

"Kasey!" The tall girl with Brown, curly ringlets called pleadingly.

Kasey kept walking, her borrowed, sky blue skirt fluttered around her ankles with every step she took; she turned sharply, the strap of her white vest top slide down her shoulder as her long Brown hair whipped her sharply in the face.

"You completely embarrassed me!"

"It's not my fault," Her sister let out a deep breath as she caught up to her, "Your _friends_ boyfriend was harassing me!"

"Clara hates me now!" Kasey exclaimed, "Because she thinks you were trying it on with Derrin."

"I wouldn't touch that boy if my life depended on it!"

Kasey could no longer keep a straight face, the sound of her laughter echoed around them as the evening breeze carried it towards their destination; the Boardwalk.

"Star, as much as we are completely different people, I'm sort of glad you are my twin!"

Star's smile was bright enough to light up the night sky as she joined in with her sister's laughter; she intertwined her hand with Kasey's and pulled her in the direction of the arcade.

* * *

"Kasey," Star whispered, gaining the attention of her otherwise, preoccupied sister, "Those guys haven't stopped watching us since we stepped foot on the boardwalk."

"Hmm," Kasey murmered absentmindedly, "That's nice."

Kasey was taken off guard as her twin's hand connected with the back of her head; she shot up and glared.

"What was that for?"

"You weren't paying attention to me!" Star exclaimed and then let out a giggle as Kasey made a face at a surf nazi.

The male surf nazi turned just as she pulled it and took a threatening step towards her; she stuck her fists out and mimed fighting him, only to let out a girlish scream and darted in the opposite direction when his girlfriend appeared.

"What was that?" Star was breathless as she came to a stop next to her.

"I had no problem beating him up," Kasey replied, "But his girlfriend, however, was the one that ripped my favorite AC/DC top in half and she is not doing it again!"

"Let's go on the carousel!" Kasey exclaimed before grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her towards the rides.

* * *

Kasey and Star were practically stumbling around the video store as they had just left the carousel which had left them dizzy.

"That was fun!" Kasey squealed, gaining the attention of the manager, who watched them curiously.

"It was," Star agreed, "But I am exceptionally dizzy."

"Kasey, It's them!" Star suddenly hissed in her ear, causing her to jump.

"Who?" She replied dumbly as she flicked through the movies.

"The guys from earlier," Star slapped the back of Kasey's head again.

"Will you stop hitting me!" Kasey yelled, causing the four males to turn and stare at them, "Can I help you?"

The platinum Blonde smirked at her before sending a wink at Star, who blushed and lowered her head. Kasey glared at the group as an uncomfortable feeling filled her stomach, she grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her past them and out the door.

"Keep walking!" Kasey exclaimed after pushing her twin forward.

* * *

"What was that about?" Star demanded as soon as they had reached the arcade.

"I don't trust them," Kasey replied simply without looking at her.

"Why not?" Star grabbed Kasey by the shoulder to stop her from walking any further.

"I can't explain it," She growled at her twin, "I had a feeling."

"Oh, you had a feeling?" Star mocked.

"Why can't you just trust me for once?" Kasey yelled.

"Because you are trying to keep him for yourself!" Star yelled back just as angrily, "You love being the centre of attention and can't stand that he seemed interested in me instead of you!"

Kasey felt angry tears well in her Green eyes, her hand twitched before she pulled it back and letting it connect with her sister's cheek.

"I hate you!" She hissed before rushing away from her.

"Kasey!" Star called after realizing what she had said, "I didn't mean it!"

Star watched sadly as her twin got further and further away from her, she knew that she should follow her, but everybody knew that Kasey calmed down when she spent some time by herself. She turned quickly and headed through the arcade towards the stage area, unaware of the Blonde male with icy Blue eyes that followed her movements with a sinister look plastered to his handsome face.

* * *

Kasey sighed in irritation as she dragged a hand through her messy Brown hair. People quickly moved aside to let her pass. A small glance out of the corner of her eye told her that the group of bikers from the video store where watching her. A frown graced her face as the curly haired Blonde with a patchwork jacket bit his thumb nail and sent a wink in her direction.

"Sucker," She grumbled before sticking her tongue at him and walking away.

* * *

Her feet soon led her away from the crowds and onto the basically empty beach. She removed her boots and socks before setting them down and strolling towards the ocean. She reveled in the feeling of the water trailing over her pale skin.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself," A voice chimed from behind her causing her eyes to flutter open as she spun around.

"Oh, uh, I was just-" She stuttered, her stomach filled with butterflies as he smirked at her.

"You were just what?" He rested his weight on one leg, watching her curiously.

"It's calming, the ocean I mean, sort of like therapy, I was irritated," She finished lamely.

"Why is that?" The handsome stranger walked forward until they were practically touching.

"My sister," She found herself admitting against her will, "We don't exactly get along."

"Siblings are rather difficult to live with," He agreed, staring down at her.

"You have siblings?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Three actually," He smiled innocently at her, "They are quite the hand full."

"Tell me about it," She stepped around him to grab her boots before joking, "Fortunately I am only cursed with one."

"I'm Marko, by the way," He held a fingerless gloved hand in her direction.

"Well, Marko," She placed her hand in his and shook it twice, "I'm Kasey."

Marko looked like he was about to say something, when he stopped suddenly and shook his head quickly.

"As much as I would like to stay and talk, I just remembered that I'm supposed to buy dinner tonight," He gripped her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles, "I shall see you soon, Kasey."

With that, he turned on his heel and headed back towards the boardwalk. Kasey ran a finger over her tingling knuckles absentmindedly as she watched him go with fascinated eyes.

* * *

Author's note - Chapter one is finally here! sorry I took so long to post it, but with school work and prelims, I had no time! but I hope you read and review this chapter!

Much love, SkittleMachine.


	3. Entrancing

Two days had passed since she had met the mysterious Marko. Two days since Star and her had argued and left each other alone. Kasey was currently pacing around the entire boardwalk, looking for any sign of her sister. When she found none, she sank onto a crudely painted bench and buried her head in her hands.

"Kasey?" A familiar voice met her ears, "Are you alright?"

She sniffled lightly and dragged a hand across her eyes as she raised her head to look at the angelic blonde in the patchwork jacket.

"What's the matter?" He questioned, horrified to see her red and puffy eyes.

"My sister...I can't find her anywhere," She croaked, "It's like she's just vanished."

Marko crouched in front of her and grasped her hands tightly. For a moment, Kasey thought she saw guilt behind his Blue eyes, but it was gone before she could be sure.

"I could help you look...if you'd like?"

"Why would you help me?" She found herself asking, "You don't even know me."

"You're my friend and in need," He replied hesitantly, "I always help friends in need."

A small smile peeked out from behind her tears as she clutched his hand even tighter, "Let's go then."

Marko grinned at her before pulling her to her feet and leading her towards the stores. She stumbled over her feet as she attempted to keep up with his fast pace.

"How long has she been missing?" He asked innocently, despite knowing exactly what had happened to her sister.

"Two days," Kasey replied, "We argued and then I bumped into you and I went looking for her...but found nothing."

"Maybe we could ask in some of the stores?" He offered.

"That's not a bad idea," She grinned and headed towards the comic book store.

Marko grumbled at the thought of going anywhere near the Frog brothers, but he smothered it quickly and waltzed after her. As soon as he stepped into the store, he noticed that she was already at the counter, in deep discussion with the sandy haired brother.

"Have you seen her?" Kasey pleaded and pulled a picture from her bag.

"I saw her climbing on the back of the platinum blonde's motorcycle," He replied before sliding the picture back to her.

"Platinum blonde?" She repeated, sliding the picture away.

"Yeah, his leader," The teenager pointed a finger in Marko's direction with a scowl plastered to his face.

"Are you sure?" Kasey whispered eagerly.

"I am very sure," He watched her turn away and head over to the bloodsucker.

Kasey glanced over her shoulder as a hand latched onto her elbow. She furrowed her brows at the completely serious look on his young face.

"What is it?"

"I wouldn't look for your sister," He started, "There is no hope for her now."

Before she could ask him what he meant, Marko pushed him away from her and gripped her lower arm tightly in his cool hand before pulling her out the door.

* * *

Kasey struggled in Marko's grasp as he led her away from Frog Comics and towards where his motorbike sat. When he finally released her, she rubbed her aching limb with a frown on her face.

"What's going on, Marko?" She demanded, "What did he mean that there is no hope for my sister?"

"Nothing, he's a kid, what do you expect?" He replied quickly.

"No! don't expect me to believe that!" She yelled, "He may be a kid but he seemed to know exactly what he was saying!"

"Kasey!" Marko growled and grabbed her upper arms before shaking her, "Back away now, you don't know what you're going to get yourself into!"

"Then tell me," She whispered softly.

"I-I cant..."

Kasey shook her head and chuckled dryly, she looked away and refused to meet his pleading eyes. Her eyes darkened as she caught sight of a familiar platinum blonde strolling along the Boardwalk with two other males. She rammed her palms into Marko's chest and hurried away from him as soon as he let go.

"Kasey!" He shouted upon seeing who she was headed for, "Kasey! don't do it!"

"Where is she?" Kasey growled as she shoved the Blonde.

"Where is who?" He questioned, playing dumb.

"Don't treat me like I am stupid!" She hissed, "I know you took my sister!"

David simply raised an eyebrow as his brother's grabbed her arms to prevent her from striking him. Marko appeared a moment later and whispered something in his ear before nudging Paul and Dwayne out of the way and pulling her against his side.

"I did take your sister," He replied, "I took her for a ride and then dropped her off at the beach. I haven't seen her since."

Kasey, not knowing that he was very skilled at lying, saw only truth in his eyes and slumped into Marko as tears welled in her eyes. Before she could protest, Marko wrapped an arm around her waist and followed the group back to the motorbikes.

"Where are we going?"

"For a ride!" Marko cheered.

She watched as the four men climb on their bikes before turning to look at her impatiently. The leader raised an eyebrow as a smirk graced his face.

"Are you coming, Kasey?"

"I-I shouldn't," She stuttered.

"But you want to," He replied, "I can see it in your eyes."

Kasey bit her lip, having an internal debate with herself. After a moment, she sighed in defeat and allowed Marko to help her onto the bike.

"You might want to hold on," He smirked over his shoulder.

A yelp escaped her lips as the bike shot forward, her arms snaked around his waist as she clung on for dear life. As the wind blew through her hair, and chilled her face, she couldn't help but wonder what had possessed her to agree to go with these absolute strangers.

_What was so entrancing about them? What had made her mind became blank causing her to lose all free will?_

That was the question that would haunt her for an eternity.

* * *

Author's note - I am sorry for the wait, but this last week has been hectic! I've had 2 nabs, an extended response to write and a college application form to hand in!

But here is the chapter, so I hope you read it, enjoy it and review it!

Oh, and thanks to VogueCharlotteVogue for reading this for me!

SkittleMachine.


	4. Jealousy

Kasey hesitated before sliding her hand into Marko's cold one and allowing him to lift her off the motorbike. He casually slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her after his brothers.

"Where are we?" She questioned lowly.

"At one of the best burger joints in all of Santa Carla," Marko replied, smirking when Paul let out a cheerful howl.

"I-I'm not that fond of meat," Kasey blushed lightly as the four males turned to give her incredulous looks.

"Well, that is going to change, my dear, dear, Kasey," David nudged Marko aside and wrapped his own arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, is it?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow as he pulled her away from his group of friends.

"Suck it up man," Paul elbowed his the angelic blonde with a smile before pulling him into a side hug.

"Paul's right," Dwayne stated as David and Kasey kept walking, "David is in charge, it's best to let him do what he wants."

"I understand that," Marko grumbled, "By why her? Why not somebody else?"

Dwayne and Paul shared a smirk and a curious look before shrugging at their brother and leading him towards the large diner.

* * *

"Okay, I admit," Kasey stated as she took a sip from her class of ice cold cola, "You were right, it is one of the best burger joints."

"I'm always right," David smirked sarcastically from beside her.

"Arrogant much?" She turned to him with a cheesy grin on her face.

"Always, Kasey," He replied and lifted the beer to his lips before taking a large gulp.

"Are you okay, Marko?" Kasey questioned as she sent a worried look in his direction.

"He's fine," Paul spoke up quickly, to avoid a fight.

"Marko?" She questioned again, paying little attention to the hyper blonde.

"I'm fine," He snapped abruptly causing her to blink in surprise, "Like Paul said."

"O-Okay, sorry," Kasey quickly averted her gaze and watched quietly as the condensation slid down her can and onto the already sticky table top.

"Marko, a word?" David snapped and pushed his brother away from the table and in the direction of the male restrooms.

"Is...Is everything okay?" She asked, eyeing the two remaining males.

"It's nothing, chicka," The dark haired one, that she'd come to know as Dwayne answered.

"If you're sure," Kasey readjusted the leather bracelet around her wrist.

* * *

About ten minutes had passed and David and Marko had yet to return to their table. Dwayne and Paul were playing some sort of drinking game, and after minutes of pleading and bribing, successfully managed to get Kasey to join in.

"Ho-How many have I had?" Her words slurred slightly.

"Six or Seven, I believe," Dwayne replied, handing her another bottle of beer.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you're trying to get me drunk!" Kasey exclaimed and slumped into Paul.

"Oh, and why would we do such a thing?" Paul asked innocently.

"I don't know," She frowned before grabbing the handle of her bag and pulling it up onto her shoulder.

"Hey, where are you going?" Paul questioned in alarm.

"I have to go home," She replied, "I-I don't feel too good."

"I'll give you a ride," He offered, only to scowl as Dwayne laughed at him.

"Thanks, but I could just walk."

"Nonsense," Dwayne waved her off before finishing his drink and pulling on her arm.

"I'll see you soon, Kasey," Paul hugged her quickly.

"Yeah, sure," She nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Come," Dwayne grasped her wrist and led her out of diner.

She shivered slightly as she followed him over to the shiny black motorbikes that stood side by side and gleamed in the moonlight.

"You cold?" He questioned.

"Yeah, a little," She admitted hesitantly.

He rolled his eyes and smirked as he unzipped his jacket and pulled it off before draping it around her quivering form. She smiled sheepishly and pushed her arms through the sleeves.

"Where do you live?" He swung a leg over the bike and waited for her to climb on.

"You can just drop me off at the Boardwalk," She stated, wrapping her arms around his muscular chest before adding in a little lie, "I left my car there."

"Whatever you wish, chicka," He revved the engine and allowed the bike to lurch forward.

* * *

Kasey shook her hair out as she stumbled off the bike. Dwayne laughed as the swayed on the spot, he reached out with one hand and steadied her by her elbow.

"You can keep the jacket for tonight and give it back tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you," She smiled politely and pulled the article of clothing tighter around her thin body.

"No problem sister."

"Will...Will you tell Marko that i'm sorry I left and i'll see him another day?" Kasey asked hesitantly.

"Sure, i'll tell him when I return to the diner," Dwayne restarted the engine.

"Tell David i'm sorry as well," She called over the loud roar, "It would seem mean if I apologized to one and not the other."

"Of course," He nodded swiftly and rode out of the deserted parking lot.

Kasey watched him silently as he drove into the distance. A sudden gust of wind caused her to shiver and tie her messy hair into a tight ponytail before she zipped the jacket up and began walking towards the exit. She let out an inaudible sigh of irritation as a small group of Surf Nazis stepped out into her path.

"This is just what I need," She whispered quietly.

"Hey babe," The leader called, "What you doing out this late?"

"Not hanging around to talk to you," She retorted, gaining a round of 'oohs' from his friends.

"Listen here, you little bitch," He latched onto her arm and pulled her backwards, "We own the boardwalk, so I suggest you show us some respect."

"Respect is to be earned, asshole!" She exclaimed, had she been sober, she wouldn't have done or said anything to provoke them.

"I think we should teach her how to treat her superiors," One of the others input with a smirk.

She bit her lip sharply, causing blood to well up in the cut as the leaders hand connected with the side of her face. A gasp of pain escaped as he roughly shoved her to the ground before bringing his fist down onto her cheek.

"That's enough, Joel," A blonde haired guy stepped forward and pulled at Joel's arm.

Joel delivered another blow to her face before swiftly ramming his foot into her ribs and walking away. The blonde hesitated and glanced between her limp form and his group of friends.

"Patrick!" Joel yelled, "Come on!"

"I'm sorry," Patrick whispered as he turned on his heel and darted after Joel.

* * *

An eternity seemed to have passed when Kasey was finally able to pull herself into a sitting position before climbing to her feet. She choked on a breath as she wrapped an arm around her aching ribs. She stumbled along the uneven ground as she headed in the direction of her home, only tripping up once or twice.

"Home," She sighed in relief as her apartment building came into view about ten feet in front of her.

A blast of warm air attacked her as she entered the tall, imposing building as quietly as she could. Before she could make it to the elevator, a loud voice caught her attention.

"Kasey, what are you doing here so late?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs Carmichael, I got caught up with friends," Kasey made sure to keep the bruised side of her face out of sight, "I won't keep you much longer."

"It's alright dear, just don't let it happen again," Mrs Carmichael smiled as she turned and headed towards her own apartment.

The elevator ride was quiet and unbelievably irritating as a cheesy tune emitted from the speakers in the corner. She was extremely grateful when the doors slid open and she was able to hurry away from the annoying sound.

As soon as she reached her door, she pulled the key from her jeans pocket and rammed it into the keyhole. Without a second thought, she locked her door and collapsed on the sofa fully dressed before giving herself over to darkness.


	5. A feeling of bliss

For once, it wasn't Kasey's dogs Jerry and Izzy that woke her the next morning, instead, it was the harsh rays of the sun streaming through the slightly open window. A groan of pain slipped past her lips at the aching that radiated from her face and ribs. She sat up slowly, peeling Dwayne's leather jacket from her sore body. Limping over to the full length mirror, she carefully pulled her tight vest top off -leaving her in her lacy purple bra and grey skinny jeans- before throwing it onto the couch.

"Shit," She cursed at the sight of the large bruises that littered her ribcage, the mixture of blue, purple, black and yellow contrasted with her skin tone.

Her face was even worse than her ribs. A large scratch trailed from the centre of her forehead to the end of her left eyebrow, a deep blue, almost black circle covered her left eye, her cheek was red and swollen and her lip had a deep split in it. When she turned her head to see the right side of her face, she was taken off guard at the hand shaped bruises on her jaw and throat, she didn't remember him grabbing her there. Kasey gently touched her eye and winced at the pain. As she limped away from the mirror and towards the bathroom, she couldn't help but let the tears fall. Her sister had always told her that her attitude was going to get her in serious trouble or worse, killed. She wished now that she had listened to Star.

* * *

Kasey was currently strewn across her bed reading a book of poems that had previously belonged to her mother as Jerry and Izzy lay curled up on her legs. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions to be in, but she had to endure to avoid a couple grumpy dogs.

"I should probably feed you now," She groaned before dragging her hand through her soft waves.

Jerry's eyes flickered open as she pulled herself to her feet and headed to her wardrobe. He got up and stretched before trotting into the kitchen, Izzy followed shortly after.

"I'm coming," Kasey stood up and yanked on a pair of denim shorts and her sky blue converses.

Her large, long sleeved baggy sweatshirt brushed her thighs as she hurried after her dogs.

"You're impatient today, aren't you?" She questioned as he rammed his head into her leg.

As soon as she finished putting food into the bowls, she was pushed out of the way as they stuck their noses into the dishes. She laughed at their behaviour as she headed back into her bedroom and crawled into the bed that seemed to be calling to her.

* * *

Kasey stirred and rolled over as her eyes flickered open. A sudden banging caused her to jump slightly before getting up and heading to investigate the noise. She quickly grabbed Izzy and Jerry's collars before guiding them into her room and closing the door.

"M-Marko?" She questioned in surprise as she pulled the apartment door open.

"Kas-" He froze as he caught sight of her face, "What happened to your face?"

"Would you like to come in?" She asked in an attempt to divert the conversation.

He nodded sharply and took his time walking past her quivering form before settling himself on the arm of the couch. She took a deep breath and closed the door before turning to face the angelic figure of her newly found friend.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Kasey gave him no chance to reply as she hurried into the kitchen.

"Kasey..." He sighed, following her into the kitchen.

She gasped lightly as he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Her hands came to rest against his chest as she tried to rid herself of the sudden dizzy spell.

"You can tell me," Marko brushed the hair from her face, "I won't hurt you."

"I know," She whispered, closing her eyes as his lips ghosted over her forehead.

"What was that?" He released her suddenly as a bang echoed around the apartment.

Her eyes widened and she quickly ducked under his arm before running across the living room and coming to a stop in front of her bedroom door.

"Kasey? What are you hiding?"

"Me? Nothing," She latched onto the doorknob.

"Tell me," He walked closer.

She hesitated, internally debating whether or not she should show him what was behind the bedroom door. Eventually, she sighed and stepped away from the door before gesturing for him to go and look. He had no time to react when a blur of white pounced on him, causing him to fall backwards.

"Jerry!" Kasey yelled, grabbing his collar.

Marko shook his head as he pulled himself to his feet. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with a white german shepherd, a black and brown one stood slightly behind the white one.

"That's what you were hiding?"

"Uh, yeah?" She grinned sheepishly, "The white one is Jerry and the black and brown one is Izzy."

* * *

"I think they like you," She smiled, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'm naturally likeable ," He retorted, drumming his fingers against her thigh.

"Of course you are!" Kasey giggled, taking another sip of her coffee.

They were both silent for a moment before he placed her empty mug on the table and leaned forward to press his lips to hers.

"Marko," She pulled away abruptly.

"Kasey, I won't hurt you," He brushed a finger over her cheek.

"I-I..." She trailed off before reconnecting their lips.

Marko smirked in satisfaction as he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. She laughed slightly as he used her foot to close the door. Without a word, he lowered her onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

Kasey let a sigh slip past her lips as their bodies seemed to mold together. A feeling of bliss drifted over her as her heart began to leap faster within her chest. She couldn't help but feel like she was on top of the world.

* * *

Author's note - Hey! I hope you like this chapter and pleased read and review! I could use some feedback! XD

Here's what Jerry and Izzy look like - .

^^ (Jerry is the white one and Izzy is the black and brown one)

Ooh, and thanks to VogueCharlotteVogue for helping me with the last part! You should read her stories because she's incredible! 3

Here's the song i'm going to use for the story! - watch?v=uplTA7dZWrc

SkittleMachine.


	6. Betrayal

Kasey groaned and raised a hand to her forehead as the space beside her dipped slightly. Her cheeks flushed as memories from the night before came flooding back.

"Kasey?" Marko trailed a finger down her spine.

"Yes?" She questioned without looking at him.

"Look at me," He ordered.

Kasey hesitated before rolling over and glancing up at him. Marko sighed softly as he brushed the hair from her face.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"About what?"

"I-I think you should leave," She swallowed deeply as she wrapped the cover around her body and headed into the living room.

"I'm not going anywhere," He replied, pulling on his jeans and leather chaps.

"Look," She spun around, causing her hair to whip her sharply in the face, "I barely know you and I just slept with you...I feel really awkward right now and I-"

Before she could finish, he grasped her face tightly in his hands and forced his lips to hers. Kasey lost all train of thought as she eagerly responded to the kiss.

"Really want me to leave?" He pulled away with a smirk.

"N-No!" She exclaimed breathlessly.

"I didn't think so," Marko replied snidely before reeling her back in.

* * *

Kasey sighed happily as she lay in bed with her back against Marko's chest. He brushed a hand down the side of her face, the cool metal of his ring left a tingling line down her cheek.

"What time is it?" She questioned.

"It's just after sundown," He replied, leaving a soft kiss against her hair.

"Have you really been here that long?"

"Kasey, I got here just before the sun rose," He answered, "I didn't come up straight away because I was talking to the receptionist."

"Oh, well it's still been a while." She stretched slightly before reaching out and pulling on his large Aerosmith shirt.

"That's mine," He stated.

"It's mine now," She grinned.

"I have no shirt now," He pouted.

"I might be able help with that," She stated as she opened the door to her closet.

Before Marko had time to react, a baggy vest top flew towards him and landed on his head. He removed it from his head and mock glared at Kasey as she burst out laughing. A squeal left her lips as he got up and threw an arm around her waist before carrying her back to the bed.

"That was my best friends shirt by the way," She breathed, "You can keep it, I doubt he'll want it back."

"Your best friend is a guy?"

"Yeah, but Luke's gay so don't worry," She raised an eyebrow at the relieved look on his face.

"That's good to know," Marko smirked, "Now, get dressed because we're going out."

"Sure, i'll be right back," Kasey grabbed a few articles of clothing from her closet and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Kasey let out a cheer as the band finished playing. Marko shook his head in amusement from beside her as the other members of the crowd began cheering as well.

"I'll be right back," He whispered into her ear, a hand resting on her hip.

"Oh, okay," She shrugged, trying to appear uninterested, "I suppose i'll wait here."

"I won't be long, I just have to talk to my brothers."

Kasey shrugged again and returned to dancing and cheering as a new band walked onto the stage. Marko sighed and headed in the direction of his brothers. She continued dancing only to freeze when a familiar figure caught her gaze.

"S-Star?" Her eyes widened in shock.

Her mind went blank as she began shoving people out of the way. Her sister had turned on her heel and was hurrying away from her. Kasey growled and forced herself to go faster, no way in hell was she letting her sister get away.

"Star!" She screamed causing her twin to halt abruptly.

"Kasey," Star whispered, turning slightly.

"Y-You're alive!" She sobbed and threw her arms around Star.

"I'm here," Was all Star could say, she had no clue what else she should say.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Kasey refused to release Star's hand as they sat together on the bench.

"I-I was staying with some friends," Star lied.

"You're telling me that you've been staying with 'friends' for nearly a week now and you didn't bother to tell me?" Kasey demanded.

"I didn't have a choice, Kasey," Star sighed.

"I'm not going to get anymore information, am I?" Kasey grumbled in defeat, "I suppose it doesn't matter, I'm just glad that you can come home now."

"Kasey, I can't come home," Star stated.

"What?" Her eyes widened, "Of course you can."

"No, you don't understand, if I leave then you'll get hurt."

Kasey furrowed her brows and let out a gasp of surprise as Star yanked her hand free and began striding in the direction of the boardwalk.

"Star!" She yelled and followed her sister.

"Kasey, go home!"

"Not until you talk to me!" She latched onto her twins arm and pulled her backwards.

Star did the only thing she could think of, she threw her arm out and watched sadly as it connected with Kasey's cheek with a loud smack. Kasey released her immediately, gawping at her sibling in shock. Star simply shook her head and continued her journey to the boardwalk, unaware of the fact that Kasey had gotten over her shock and was hurrying after her again.

"What are you hiding?" Kasey whispered.

* * *

Kasey felt her world stop as Star hurried forward and stood by David's side. The corners of her vision turned red as all of thoughts were consumed by anger. She didn't stop herself as she began to move in their direction with furious eyes. People quickly moved out of their way in an attempt to prevent themselves from facing her wrath.

"You!" She hissed and launched herself at David.

He had no time to react when her fist rammed into his face. Dwayne was the first to move, he threw an arm around her waist and yanked her backwards.

"You lied to me!" She shrieked, tears of betrayal welled in her eyes, "You told me that you didn't know where she was!"

"Well, what can I say?" David smirked, "I'm a natural liar."

Kasey paid him no attention as she turned to her sister, "You! Do you have any idea what i've been going through? How many nights I spent sitting on my own, worrying about whether or not you were still alive?!"

"Kasey?" Came Marko's familiar voice.

Her anger built even more as she shoved Dwayne away from her. She slapped him so abruptly, that his head snapped to the side.

"You lied to me!" She screamed, "I gave you everything and you used me!"

"Kasey, I can ex-" He was cut off as she slapped him again.

"I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to see you again!" Her eyes were alight with fiery anger.

"I'm sorry," He stated, reaching out only to have her move away from him.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" She glared at the group and Paul seemed to be the only one with a pout on his face, "Star, don't bother trying to contact me because as of right now, you are no longer my sister."

With that, Kasey rammed past Marko and Dwayne and disappeared into the crowd, leaving a tearful Star and an ashamed Marko behind.


	7. We can't do this again

They say that time heals all wounds, but from past experiences, Kasey knew that this was far from the truth. The truth was, that no matter how much time had passed, these experiences live with you forever, even if you attempt to push them to the back of your mind.

Although she hadn't known Marko for long, her heart was scolding her for letting him in, for thinking he was any different and for leaving a hole in her heart. A huge, gaping hole to be precise. Her head was arguing with her heart, it was blaming her heart for making her follow it instead of using her common sense. She was completely clueless as to why she felt like this. For once, she listened to her head when it told her not to bother with him anymore. So, here she was, curled up on the couch in her large night shirt and boxer shorts with Izzy, Jerry and a large carton of strawberry ice cream.

"Stupid woman!" She exclaimed as the obnoxious blonde on her tv told her friends that 'she would be right back.'

Jerry and Izzy glanced up at her with large, brown eyes.

"She's not going to come back," Kasey explained, shoveling a scoop of ice cream into her mouth, "When ever you say i'll be right back, you'll not come back at all."

She lowered her spoon suddenly as shock overtook her. _Had she really sunk to this level? Was she really talking to her dogs like they understood her?_

"Okay, that's it!" She put the lid on the carton before getting up and sticking it in the freezer, "I am going out."

The two dogs seemed to share a 'finally' look as she disappeared down the hall and into her room.

* * *

An hour later, she found herself on the beach with a group of surf nazi's, drinking, dancing and surprisingly having a really good time. She forgot all about Marko and Star as the music took control of her body, bending her to its will.

"You're being watched," Matt, a handsome, polite brunette whispered in her ear as they swayed from side to side.

Kasey turned around so that she could dance with her back to him. She smirked cruelly in Marko's direction before grabbing Matt's hands and placing them on her hips.

"Let him watch."

* * *

"She'll forgive you man," Paul patted his brother on the back with a reassuring grin.

"No, she wont forgive you...or me for that matter," Star input quietly, "She still hasn't forgiven me for the time I ripped her favourite drawing in half."

"You're not helping the situation, Star," David scolded, causing her to shrink back at the harsh glares she received.

"Hey, look!" Paul exclaimed, pointing at the beach.

The group turned silently to see Kasey dancing with a surf nazi. Marko growled lowly as she turned and sent him a cruel smirk before grinding up against the surfer.

"Now that is the 'I gave you everything and you betrayed me, so now i'm going to show you what you're missing' dance," Paul grinned, sharing an amused glance with Dwayne.

"Shut it!" Marko slapped the back of Paul's head.

"She's your girl, Marko," David took a puff of his cigarette, "So go and get her."

Marko nodded sharply and climbed off his bike before jumping over the railings and landing swiftly on the balls of his feet. Without a second thought, he headed in her direction.

* * *

Kasey yelped in shock as Matt was roughly shoved away from her and she came face-to-face with an angry looking Marko.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, her gaze unwavering as he stepped closer, leaving their chests pressed together.

She was taken off guard as he grasped her upper arm tightly and began dragging her away from the group of partying surf nazis. She had no choice but to try and keep up with his fast pace.

"What do you want with me?" She demanded as soon as he released her at the other end of the beach.

"Why were you dancing with him?" Marko questioned, ignoring her previous question.

"One, he was hot and two, what has it got to do with you?" Kasey crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're not allowed to do that," He growled possessively.

"What?" She scoffed, "You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"You are mine, Kasey."

"Wha-" She was cut off as he lurched forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Despite what she had told herself earlier that day, and against her better judgment, she responded quickly and gripped the lapels of his jacket tightly.

"I'm supposed to be ignoring you..." She groaned, disconnecting their lips.

"Not doing a very good job, are you?" He smirked.

"Screw you patchwork angel!" She grumbled and kissed him again.

"Patchwork angel?" He raised an eyebrow, "And, you already did screw me."

"Oh yeah?" She questioned, "I could make sure no girl ever screws you again, if that's what you want?"

"I'd like to see you try," Marko scoffed and lowered his lips to hers.

Kasey let out another groan as his mouth trailed over her cheek, down her jaw and over the sensitive skin of her neck. A gasp escaped as his teeth gently nipped her neck.

"We can't do this..." She whimpered.

"Of course we can love," He stated, brushing his fingers over her cheek, "You can't stay mad at me forever."

Kasey could barely concentrate as her head began swimming at the feeling of his lips on her skin. She moaned in defeat and allowed him to lower her onto the sandy ground.

* * *

Author's note - Hey! Here's a new chapter for you! I'm sorry if it's not as long or as good as the last ones, but oh well. I don't know when i'm going to update next because I have exams coming up that I have to revise for or i'll fail big time! :/

Please review and let me know what you think of it, Thanks! :D

SkittleMachine. XD

P.S. This is what Matt looks like - . /Qaf_Bilderarchiv/Queer%20as%20Folk/Gale%20Harold% 20(Brian%


	8. A Beautiful Friendship

Kasey groaned in pain as she woke up to be greeted by a pounding headache and the grinning face of a happy Marko. Her eyes widened in surprise and she scooted backwards.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded, "What am I doing here?"

"One, you were drunk and we had sex last night," He replied bluntly, "And two, we are in a motel

room just outside of Santa Carla."

"Are you messing with me?" Kasey glanced at him, "Because it's not funny!"

Marko didn't reply, he simply smirked and gestured at her scarcely glad form. Her lips turned

down into a frown and she raised her hand and slapped him.

"I can't believe you!" She yelled, "I was drunk and you took advantage of me!"

"Actually, I did not, you were the one who came onto me," Marko lied through his teeth.

"I-I...No I didn't," She denied, "T-There is no way that I would do that."

A grin crossed his face and he slowly lowered her onto the bed before pressing his lips to hers. Her breath caught in her throat and she pulled him closer.

"Looks like we're moving onto round five," Marko teased and stared down at her.

"Shut up and kiss me," She grumbled, yanking him to her.

* * *

"I'm still mad at you," She warned, her back pressed against his chest.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, beautiful," He chuckled.

Kasey sighed and wrapped the sheet around her body before standing up and grabbing her clothes. She didn't even look at Marko as she disappeared into the large bathroom. Minutes later, she reappeared wearing her above the knee red dress and high heels; she folded Dwayne's jacket and set it on the desk and hesitated at the door.

"I can't do this, Marko," She didn't meet his eye, "I'm not like that. You can't just lie to me like that and sleep with me and expect me to come running when you click your fingers."

"I never expected you to be that person," He replied, lighting up a cigarette, "Would it be hard to believe that I actually like you?"

"Yes, it would," She stated instantly, "Because I have seen your type before and it never ends well."

"What makes you think that i'm going to use you and dump you?"

"Can you prove it? Can you prove that you won't?" She questioned, finally looking at him.

"I can certainly try," He took a deep drag of the cigarette, "Meet me at the boardwalk when the sunsets, i'll take you out on a date."

"A-A date?" She felt her eyes widen.

"Sure, it's what people do with someone they like," He shrugged.

"What if I have plans?"

"You'll have to cancel them, won't you?" He sent her a warning glance.

"Okay, Okay!" She held her hands up in surrender, "I guess i'll be seeing you later then."

"You guess right darling," Marko winked and watched as she headed out the door.

* * *

Kasey groaned and fell back onto her bed as she cursed her lack of nice outfits. After a moment, sat up and darted into her closet; she soon managed to pull a pair of black tights, a thigh length, dark grey dress and a pair of black boots. She carefully set it out on the bed before grabbing a towel and hurrying into the bathroom to take a long, relaxing shower.

Thirty minutes later, she found herself sitting in front of the mirror plastered to the wall above her desk as she finished drying and fixing her hair into a side braid before moving onto her make up. She lightly coated her lips in red and brushed silver eye shadow over both of her eyelids before lining her eyes with black eyeliner and mascara. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she stood and pulled her underwear and tights on before lifting her grey dress and lowering it carefully over her head. She yanked her boots on, grabbed her bag, bid goodbye to her dogs and left her apartment.

* * *

Kasey sighed and glanced around the boardwalk almost nervously. Marko was almost two hours late and the humiliation was slowly growing in size.

"Stupid male," She growled and pulled her jacket tighter around her before turning and stalking towards the local bar.

"Why the long face, sweetheart?" The bartender questioned as she slammed her purse down on the counter.

"Men are assholes!" She exclaimed, "I was supposed to be going on a date with a guy and he's two. hours. late."

"My condolences," He set a glass of whisky in front of her, "It's on the house, love."

"Thanks," She scoffed dryly and downed the glass of alcohol.

"My name's Danny," He reached behind him and pulled the bottle of whisky free.

"Kasey," She saluted him before tugging the bottle from his hands.

"It's polite to share," Danny snickered and began fighting over the bottle with her, "I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

"I must agree," Kasey grinned, temporarily forgetting Marko, as she drank straight from the bottle, "But you should bring out some more alcohol, because it's going to be a long, long night."


End file.
